Magical Baby
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Chapter 2: "Ah, perkenalkan namaku.."/"Jangan menangis, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.." ucapnya menenangkan/"OH,YAAMPUN. SIAPA WANITA ITU? CEWEK MU YA!".KyuMin FF GENDERSWITCH. Slight! Other Pair. Maaf, karena kelamaan update! RnR please?
1. Prolog

**Title : Magical Baby (Prolog)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Drama/Comedy.**

**Rated : Untuk sekarang masih K+**

**Author : Lee Junra1001**

**Main Pair : KyuMin (Genderswitch!)**

**Disclaimer : Author cuma pinjam nama cast-castnya. Tapi isi cerita murni punya Author ^^.**

**Warn! : Straight. Genderswitch. AU. OOC. Bad EYD. Typo(s). Gajeboo. Ngebosenin**

* * *

**A/N : **Ohohohoho.. Author datang dengan Fanfict baru (Readers: Woy, Thor! FF lu banyak yang nunggak! #gebukinAuthor) Fanfict ini requestnya yayang Author Cho Daeshi, muah~ *digeplak uke* yang minta epep KyuMin genderswitch dan jadilah begini *sukses kau menghancurkan jiwa fujoshi ku, Daesi -_-*. FF ini terinspirasi dari anime "Beelzebub" yang suka Author nonton di TV parabola #curcol, di Beelzebub si bapak asuh sama bayinya sama-sama berjiwa setan tapi kalo disini bapak asuhnya yang punya jiwa setan #digetakKyu.

Segini dulu deh A/N nya. Silahkan membaca kalau yang suka kalau yang gak suka tinggal exit klik ikon (x) menu Mozilla/Chrome anda ;p **DLDR!**

* * *

**Happy Reading! **

_**Sign, **_**Junra ^^.**

**.**

**.**

_Blue Sapphire kingdom. _Negeri yang damai dan tentram. Dimana semua masyarakat yang ada disana hidup sejathera di bawah pimpinan seorang Raja bernama **Siwon** dan Ratu bernama **Kibum **yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Negeri itu.

"Apa _baby _kita sudah tidur?" seorang pria tampan dan gagah memasuki sebuah kamar bayi. Ia bertanya dengan seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang sedang menidurkan seorang Bayi. Pria tampan yang mengenakan mahkota raja itu taklain adalah _The King_, Siwon.

Wanita cantik dan anggun itu menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum manis kepada sang Raja. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan mahkota ratu itu taklain adalah _The Queen, _Kibum. "Ya. Lihat, wajah tidurnya damai sekali."

Siwon menghampiri sang Istri. Ia melongok kedalam sebuah _bed _kecil khusus bayi. Siwon tersenyum, melihat seorang bayi kecil berumur satu tahunan yang sedang tertidur lelap."Hmm.. Wajahnya tampan seperti Ayahnya."

"Eits, tidak. Wajahnya manis seperti Ibunya." Elak sang Ibu. Kibum.

"Dimana-mana. Seorang anak laki-laki, tampan seperti Ayahnya." Balas sang Ayah. Siwon.

"Kau ini. Narsis sekali." Kibum mencubit pelan lengan Suaminya. Siwon terkekeh melihat perlakuan sang Istri kepadanya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama. *romantisnya -3-*

Mungkin Raja dan Ratu _Blue Sapphire _ini, tidak (belum) mengetahui ada kabar buruk yang akan melanda Negerinya. Seorang penyihir wanita jahat yang dulu pernah menyerang dan menghancurkan Negerinya. Kini, datang kembali. Terlepas dari kutukan dan menghancurkan tabir pelindung yang melindungi Negeri ini.

"Yang Mulia, gawat!" teriak dua orang pelayan laki-laki memasuki kamar tanpa permisi.

Siwon menoleh kearah keduanya. "Sssttt.. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Penyihir jahat itu. **Victoria. **Dia telah kembali, dia terlepas dari kutukan dan merusak tabir pelindung Negeri kita. Dia akan menghancurkan Negara kita lagi." jawab salah satu pelayan yang bersurai _brunette._

"Apa benar?" tanya Kibum, _shock._

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Parahnya lagi. Ia berencana ingin menculik putra anda,Yang Mulia." Jawab salah satu pelayan yang bersurai _blonde_.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" marah _The King_.

"Aku tidak mau putraku ada ditangannya!" tambah Kibum. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata cantiknya.

Siwon menatap nanar sang Istri. Ia menarik lembut kepala Kibum, menyenderkan dengan dada bidangnya. Menenangkan sang Istri. "Untuk keselamatan _baby._ Kalian,**Donghae **dan **Hyukjae**.Tolong bawa _baby _ke dunia fana, titipkan dia dengan manusia untuk sementara." Perintah Siwon.

"Apa ini, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum cemas.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin. Dengan begitu,_Baby _kita akan terjaga dan dirawat dengan baik oleh Manusia yang ada disana." Tegas Siwon, sambil mengelus lembut surai panjang hitam Kibum, meyakinkan wanita itu. "Kalian. Cepat bawa _baby. _Selamatkan dia! " perintah Siwon kepada dua pelayannya, Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Baik!" Donghae dan Hyukjae membawa bayi Siwon dan Kibum. Lalu, mereka berdua menghilang pergi ke dunia fana.

"Hiks.. _baby _kita.." kata Kibum lirih. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putih wanita itu. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Hiks.."

"Pasti. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin." Kata Siwon menenangkan, lalu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala sang Istri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita dimana, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae. _Namja _bersurai _blonde _itu memandang sekitar dengan tatapan bingung.

Donghae menggidikkan bahu. "Mana ku tahu. Yang pasti ini dunia fana." Jawab Donghae Cuma-Cuma.

Hyukjae mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban singkat rekannya itu. Merasa belum puas, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari informasi dimana Ia sekarang. Sebuah papan yang tertempel di dinding di gedung tua menarik perhatiannya. "Se…Seoul, _South Korea. _Korea Selatan? Kita ada di Korea Selatan, Hae!"

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae sambil membopong Bayi. "Sudahlah. Mau di Korea Selatan atau dimana yang penting kita ada di dunia fana. Sekarang kita harus titipkan tuan muda kepada manusia yang ada disini." Katanya lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke Hyukjae.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae, bingung apa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Aish, mana keranjang bayinya?" perjelas Donghae. Hyukjae menyengir tak bersalah, lalu memberi keranjang bayi kepada Donghae. "Sudah kau tulis surat?" tanya Donghae lagi dan dibalas anggukan Hyukjae. "Bagus. Sekarang, kita cari manusia yang akan merawatnya." Gumam Donghae, lalu mulai berjalan dan diikuti Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada Manusia yang lewat disekitar sini?" Donghae berdecak kesal. _Namja _tampan itu melihat sekeliling yang sepi, dari tadi tidak ada orang yang lewat sama sekali.

"Lihat saja, langitnya gelap. Mungkin, sekarang sudah larut malam." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Ck, bagaimana ini. Kita akan titipkan tuan muda kepada siapa?" Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Dari ujung matanya terlihat sebuah bangunan yang menarik perhatiannya. "Ah, Hyuk. Bagaimana kalau kita titipkan disana?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan bertingkat itu—mungkin sebuah apartemen sederhana.

"Eh, apa kau yakin?" tanya Hyukjae, tak percaya. "Disana tidak terlihat seorang Manusia. Batang hidungnya saja pun tidak muncul." Ucapnya polos.

Donghae mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan rekannya itu. "Bodoh. Kita taruh tuan muda didepan salah satu pintu bangunan itu. Besok pagi, pasti manusia pemilik salah satu pintu itu akan menemukan tuan muda" Katanya.

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak ada waktu lagi,kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Istana. Sekarang, _blue sapphire _dalam keadaan bahaya!" ujar Hyukjae bersemangat. Donghae tersenyum bahwa rekannya itu setuju. Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartemen tersebut.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sedang memilih-milih tempat mana yang cocok untuk tuan mudanya dititipkan. Mereka sibuk mengamati satu persatu dari belasan pintu yang terdapat di bangunan bertingkat tiga tersebut.

"Hae, bagaimana kalau pintu yang ini?" tawar Hyukjae pada pintu bernomor 10-1.

"Ahh.. jangan. Tempat ini ditempati oleh satu keluarga yang mempunyai tiga orang anak. Kalau ditambah tuan muda, tambah repot hidup mereka." Tolak Donghae. Setelah membaca papan yang tertampang didepan pintu, papan yang menjelaskan siapa saja orang yang tinggal dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Kalau yang ini?" Hyukjae menawarkan kembali pintu yang bernomor 08-1.

Donghae kembali membaca papan nama yang tertampang di daun pintu. "Jangan. Ini ditempati oleh pasangan orangtua yang sudah berumur. Mereka tidak sanggup lagi merawat bayi seperti Tuan muda" tolak _Namja _itu, lagi.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Lalu kembali mencari-cari pintu yang lainnya. "Hae, kalau yang ini bagaimana? Ku rasa ini cocok!" tawarnya kembali pada pintu bernomor 03-1.

Donghae membaca (lagi) papan nama di pintu itu. Seukir senyuman tertampang diwajahnya. "Ya. Yang ini saja. Lihat, ini ditempati oleh seorang laki-laki muda. Laki-laki muda seperti itu pasti sanggup mengurus Tuan muda!" ujarnya, _namja _itu lalu menaruh keranjang bayi didepan pintu bernomor 03-1 tersebut. "Hyuk, mana kalung safir nya?"

Hyukjae merongoh saku kemejanya, mengambil sebuah kalung safir bewarna biru, cahaya dari lampu yang memantul membuat kalung safir tersebut semakin Indah dipandang. "Ini" Hyukjae menyodorkan kalung tersebut kepada rekannya.

Donghae mengambil kalung yang diberikan Hyukjae. _Namja _itu melingkarkan kalung tersebut dileher seorang Bayi yang sedang terlelap di keranjang bayinya. "Kalung safir tanda mata _Blue Sapphire. _Dengan ini, Tuan muda mempunyai keajaiban yang luar biasa dan bisa dibedakan dengan bayi lainnya_" _ucapnya. _Namja _itu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, Hyuk. Kita kembali."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Sebelum pergi ,mata _onyx_nya menatap keranjang bayi yang berisikan seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur. "Tuan muda, jaga dirimu baik-baik di dunia ini." Gumamnya, lalu matanya melirik papan nama didepan pintu tersebut. "**Tuan Cho. **Tolong,jaga dan rawat tuan muda." Gumamnya lagi. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

* * *

Bagaimana prolognya? Mau dilanjut apa di delete aja? Kalo dilanjut, okelah. Kalau minta di delete, gak apa apa.

Tapi, untuk kelanjutannya kayaknya lumayan lama Soalnya, Author hiatus sementara dulu. Author sibuk ngurusin UH (Ulangan Harian) yang mulai bermunculan akhir-akhir ini, belum lagi ngurusin Pensi sekolah tanggal 25-26 nanti, sudah gitu UKK (Ujian Kenaikan Kelas) mulai mendekat! Terpaksa pikiran harus difokuskan ke kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah. Yaaah, walaupun nanti ujung-ujungnya kepikiran epep juga -_-".

Eh, maaf ya kalo masih ada (banyak) yang _Typo_. Gak aku edit ulang, soalnya udah malem banget, sodara udah keburu tidur, udah gitu aku on nya pake modem sodara T_T #curcol(lagi)

Acung,yang nonton I AM di MOI tanggal 19! :D ntar ketemu Author disana, tapi Author ngambil yang jam 15:30.

Dah, segitu aja. Review ya biar bisa dipastikan FF ini mau berlanjut atau tidak. Buat SiDers? Ntar aku kasih upilnya _Namdongsaeng _ku lho :p #Kejam #Abaikan. NO BASH NO FLAME!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : "Magical Baby" (Chapter1)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Drama/Comedy.**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Lee Junra1001**

**Main Pair : KyuMin (Genderswitch!) **

**Disclaimer : Author cuma pinjam nama cast-castnya. Tapi isi cerita murni punya Author ^^.**

**Warn! : Straight. Genderswitch. AU. OOC. Bad EYD. Typo(s). Gajeboo. Ngebosenin **

**A/N : **JEONGMAL MIANHAE! KELAMAAN PUBLISH! T_T Pernah di publish di blog aku, **www**.**eternalpumpkins1001**.**wordpress**.**com**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Sign, **_**Junra.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kota Seoul. Matahari memancarkan sinar kesehatannya kepada warga setempat,burung-burung berkicau merdu menyajikan nyanyian istimewa penyemangat pagi, para pelajar mulai melakukan aktifitas sekolahnya, para Ayah dan wanita pekerja berangkat menuju kantornya, para manula mulai bernostalgia tentang masa mudanya, para ibu rumah tangga pergi berbelanja bersama ibu rumah tangga lainnya diperjalanan mereka sibuk bergossip, dan Author sendiri sedang makan oreo bareng Afika #plakk *Hiperbola amat-_-*

Pokoknya. Ini adalah pagi yang biasa saja dan tenang (?). Tiba-tiba suara dentuman keras yakni serangan roket dari KorUt #plakk mengganggu ketenangan pagi ini.

**GEDUBRAAAKK~! (?)**

Kita lirik kamar 03-1.

Dengan tidak elitnya. Seorang _Namja _bersurai ikal kecokelatan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dengan kepala yang jatuh duluan disusul oleh badannya. Pagi-pagi, _namja _itu sukses memadu kasih dengan lantai yang dingin. Karena _Namja _berkulit pucat yang mengaku-ngaku tampan itu yang tidak ingin dipandang konyol oleh Readers dan kharisma nya hilang, ia segera bangun cepat-cepat dan memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

"Protoss! Mana Protoss?!" Teriak _namja _itu memanggil salah satu tokoh yang terkenal di _game '_Starcraft'dengan mata masih terpejam, kepala celingak-celingukan. *masih tidur juga, timpuk juga nih orang!*

Karena tidak ingin di anggap konyol oleh para Readers _Namja _tersebut segera terbangun dari mimpi anehnya yang membuat dirinya menjadi ksatria baja hitam dadakan. Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali memperjelas pengeliatannya yang masih buram. "Sudah pagi ya?"

Kruyuukk~~

Terdengar lagi suara yang mengganggu di pagi yang tenang ini bersumber dari perut _Namja _itu. "Heh, Lapar ternyata." Segera, _Namja _tersebut pergi keluar kamar menuju dapur.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Halo perkenalkan. **Cho Kyuhyun **_imnida, _Pria paling tampan di seluruh jagat raya ini. Aku sudah dipermalukan oleh Author sedeng dan sama-sama evilnya denganku karena cerita diatas. Pokoknya, kalian jangan anggap aku Pria paling konyol di dunia ini tetap akui aku sebagai Pria paling berkharisma di dunia ini, Muahahahahahaha!

Pagi-pagi kalian pasti merasa lapar kan? Sama halnya denganku, aku juga Lapar. Terpaksa aku harus memasak walaupun nanti hasil masakanku tidak seenak masakan buatan _chef _Juna atau Farah Quinn sekalipun. Biarlah! Aku harus makan! Aku Lapar!

Kubongkar isi lemari dapur, heh? Hanya ada roti tawar saja? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa yang penting makan, bikin saja roti bakar. Tapi.. selai tidak ada, mesis tidak ada, keju tidak ada, susu kental manis pun juga tidak ada! Bagaimana isi rotinya? Dimakan tawar-tawar tidak ada enaknya. *Kyu, miskin dapur -,-*

Aha! Ada ide. Aku kan masih punya _margarine _dan ada gula, bagaimana kalau buat roti bakar gula? Ah, ide bagus otak jeniusku! *woy, kalo itu gue juga bisa!* kuambil _margarine _dan kuoleskan ke roti, lalu kucari toples gula. Eh,Toples gula yang mana? Aku lupa kalau toples gula dan garam itu sama dan juga bersebelahan aku juga tidak tahu ciri-ciri gula dan garam yang mana *Kyu babo mode on* terpaksa aku lakukan cap-cip-cup untuk memilih salah satu diantara dua toples kembar itu dan BINGO! Terpilihlah toples sebelah kiri dan isinya kutaburkan di rotiku.

Kupanaskan wajan yang sudah diberikan _margarine _cair. Eh, butuh berapa waktu untuk roti bakarnya matang? Tapi kata-kata beberapa _chef _tunggu sampai kecoklatan. Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku tunggu sambil bermain PSP tercintaku!

(30 Detik..)

(1 Menit..)

(3Menit..)

(5 Menit..)

(Saking lamanya bermain game mungkin sekarang sudah berlalu-lalu menit -,-)

Eh, bau apa ini? Ini bukannya bau makanan gosong? Ah apa jangan-jangan! ROTI BAKARNYA! Ah, tidak roti bakarnya benar-benar GOSONG merata! Cepat-cepat kumatikan kompor dan kuambil rotinya. Aish, serius roti hangus begini harus dimakan? Ya sudahlah, kumakan deh mubazir soalnya roti mahal begini dibuang (?) siapa tahu masih (sedikit) enak.

Kugigit setengahnya… hmm.. rasanya pahit sedikit ASIN?! Buru-buru ku muntahkan rotinya. Cih, sepertinya aku salah memasukkan isi bukan gula melainkan garam!

"_**..Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderfull  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old.."**_

Nada dering_ handphone_ ku? Siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini? Segera kuambil _iPhone _milikku lalu kulihat siapa yang menelepon.. heh? **Ahra** _noona_! nenek sihir itu meneleponku, Mau apa dia?! Apa mungkin ini _Appa _atau _Umma _yang menumpang telepon di _handphone_ nya ya terpaksa harus diangkat.

"HALOOOOO SETAN KECIL KUUUU!"

Segera kujauhkan telingaku dari handphone , suara cempreng khas itu suara yang enggan ku dengar suara milik Ahra _noona! _"Aish, _noona! _Bisa tidak suara mu itu jangan kencang-kencang. Kau ingin membuat telinga adikmu yang tampan ini jadi tuli, heh?"

"Narsis sekali kau! Heh, lagi apa kau sekarang?" tanya _noona _disebrang sana. Hmm.. kalau aku kasih tau, apa si nenek sihir itu akan menertawaiku tidak ya? Ah, kujawab yang sedikit jujur saja.

"Sedang sarapan." Yah, segitu saja jawabanku.

"Sarapan? Kuharap kau tidak meminum teh yang rasanya asin ya" Sial! Lagi-lagi ada yang mengumbar aib ku!

"Cerewet! _Noona_ sendiri sedang apa ?" tanyaku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku? Hahaha.. kuharap kau jangan iri ya. Aku sedang bersantai di pinggir pantai _Hawaii _lho,Kyu." Aish, dia pamer lagi. Waktu itu ia pamer sedang belanja di _Paris_, sekarang di _Hawaii_, besok-besok kau kutendang ke _Planet Mars_! Mwahahahaha! #adikyangkejam.

"Huuh~ jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk adik tampanmu ini! Sudah ya, aku sibuk. _Bye, noona!_" tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung kututup sambungan. Capek sekali adu mulut dengannya, bisa-bisa bibir _sexy _ku jontor lima senti!

Kulirik jam dinding di dekat dapur. Satu jam lagi, kuliah dimulai. Sebaiknya aku mandi. Orang tampan sepertiku memang harus rajin merawat diri. Hahahaha! *narsis! -.-*

**Kyuhyun POV (end)**

.

.

.

Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya. Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pergi kuliah, yang setengah jam lagi akan dimulai. _Namja _itu berjalan menuju pintu, dibukannya kenop pintu dan pintu terbuka. Saat dirinya sedang melangkah, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

**BRUUK!**

"Aduh! Siapa yang iseng—eh?" perkataan Kyuhyun terputus. Mata _obsidian_nya menangkap sebuah keranjang bayi didepan pintu apartemen nya. Penasaran, Kyuhyun melihat isi keranjang tersebut.

"Ya tuhan! Bayi siapa ini?!" seru Kyuhyun kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. Ia melirik kanan-kiri, tidak ada orang. Apa, bayi ini semalaman tidur didepan pintu apartemennya? _Omoo.. _tega sekali orangtua yang membuangnya!

"Ssh.. harus ku bawa masuk, kasihan bayi ini!" gumam Kyuhyun, lalu membawa keranjang berisi bayi tersebut kedalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Konyol. Isi surat ini konyol!" kata Kyuhyun mengumpat. Matanya melotot melihat secarik surat yang sudah dibacanya.

_**Tolong jaga dan rawat tuan muda baik-baik.  
Kami berhutang budi padamu,manusia fana :)**_

"Tuan muda? Manusia? Kau kira dunia ini negeri dongeng apa?!" gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas, lalu melemparkan surat itu ke meja. Ia melirik kedalam keranjang, sesosok bayi laki-laki yang tampan dan lucu sedang tertidur dengan damainya. "Kenapa bayi sesempurna ini dibuang? Bodoh sekali" terukir senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, bayi yang sedang tertidur dengan damainnya itu(?) menggeliat-menggeliat kecil, matanya yang terpejam kini mengerjap-ngerjap. Kyuhyun terkejut senang. Melihat bayi bangun tidur itu memang menggemaskan! "Ha-Halo.. bayi manis"

Mata bulat bayi itu mengerjap berkali-kali, sesekali bayi itu menguap kecil. Kyuhyun jadi tambah gemas melihatnya. Saat bayi itu sadar sepenuhnya…

"Huks.. Huks.. HUUUWWEEEEEE!"

**WUUUUSSHH! BUAAAGGHH!**

Entah angin hebat datang dari mana, Kyuhyun langsung terpental dari sofa yang didudukinya. Punggungnya menabrak dinding, dan pastinya itu sakit sekali -,-.

"_AAPPOOOO!" _seru Kyuhyun kesakitan, sambil mengelus punggungnya . Kini, seluruh ruang tamu apartemennya berantakan. Kertas-kertas berterbangan kemana-mana, pintu laci lemari langsung terbuka, sofa pun sampai terbalik!

"YAH! CHO, APA YANG TERJADI?!" seruan galak dari luar. Yang tak salah lagi seruan dari ibu pemilik apartemen, **Kim Heechul** _ahjumma _(?) #plak. "KENAPA TADI ADA SUARA BAYI MENANGIS?! DAN MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK KESAKITAN?!"

"Eng, anu.. TADI AKU TERPELESET! AHAHAHAHA.. TIDAK APA-APA KOK! SUARA BAYI? AH, PERASAAN _AHJUMMA _AJA KALI!" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Setelah itu, tidak ada respon lagi dari Heechul-_ahjumma_.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu menatap miris ruang tamunya yang hancur berantakan! Lalu ia melirik kearah si bayi yang masih terisak kecil. "K..kau.. bayi tak normal!" gumamnya aneh. Lalu berjalan menuju bayi itu.

Bayi tersebut berhenti terisak, lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berpandang-pandangan. "Siapa kamu?!" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Eung..Kya~" bukannya menjawab. Bayi tersebut malah menjambak rambut Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, sambil tertawa riang.

"Hey.. Hey.. Lepaskan! Rambutku bukan mainan!" Kyuhyun melepaskan jambakan sang Bayi dari rambutnya. _Namja _itu mundur menjauh.

Sedangkan si Bayi. Matanya mulai berair, ada pusaran angin di belakangnya.

"Eih? Ya.. Ya.. Kau boleh bermain dengan rambutku! Jangan hancurkan lagi ruang tamuku!" rujuk Kyuhyun, lalu mengangkat bayi itu dan menggendong di pundaknya. Sedangkan si bayi, ia tertawa senang sambil memainkan rambut ikal kecokelatan Kyuhyun.

"Huuh.. dasar bayi tak normal! Aneh! Kenapa bisa muncul tornado dari dirinya!" kata Kyuhyun mengejek si Bayi, namun si Bayi tidak merasa, tak peka. _Namja _jangkung itu mulai merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, menutup pintu-pintu laci, dan mengatur sofanya kembali!

**Sssrrr… Brreesshh!**

Sedang sibuk mengatur. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun langsung basah kuyup. Bau pesing menyengat, tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Kyuhyun melirik keatas, ke si Bayi tentunya. Ternyata si bayi sedang.. enaknya mempipisi dirinya?! DENGAN AIR PIPIS YANG DERASNYA SEPERTI AIR TERJUN?!

"KE-KENAPA KAU PIPIS SEDERAS INI? PENAMPILANKU?! ARRGGHH!"

.

.

.

_At Supermarket_.

Terpaksa, hari ini Kyuhyun tidak kuliah. Sekarang dirinya—yang penampilannya sudah rapih tentunya—dengan si Bayi, pergi berbelanja. Beruntung, _Supermarket _yang dikunjunginya sedang mengadakan diskon untuk aneka keperluan Bayi.

Kyuhyun sedang mendorong _trolley_ sedangkan si Bayi duduk kegirangan di tempat duduk _trolley. _"Hey, bayi. Kau ingin susu? Susu disini sedang diskon lho!" tawar Kyuhyun kepada si Bayi. Si Bayi hanya menganggapi dengan anggukan semangat. "Hm.. baiklah!" Kyuhyun mendorong _trolley_ nya kearah stan susu formula.

"Kau mau rasa _vanilla_, cokelat atau madu?" tanya Kyuhyun. si Bayi dengan lincahnya, mengambil kotak susu rasa _vanilla. _Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu si Bayi. "Sepertinya, kau butuh botol susu juga.." saat _namja _itu mulai mendorong _Trolley _nya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Oppa~" _terdengar suara manja. "Tak kusangka, kita akan bertemu disini.."

'_Aish, dia lagi!' _batin Kyuhyun, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat seorang _yeoja _cantik yang sedang memeluknya erat. Yang tak salah lagi adalah _ex-girlfriend _nya, **Seo Joo Hyun **atau **Seohyun**.

"Hmm.. permisi Joo Hyun-_shii. _Saya masih ada perlu.." Kyuhyun ingin melepas pelukan _yeoja _itu, namun Seohyun enggan melepasnya.

"_Oppa, _jangan panggil aku seformal itu.. panggil saja aku _SeoBaby _seperti dulu.." kata Seohyun manja. Yang tentu membuat Kyuhyun _ilfeel_.

'_Itu dulu! Bukan sekarang!' _

"Ah, _Oppa! _ Bayi siapa ini? _Neomu Kyeopta!" _Seohyun mendekat ke arah si Bayi. Sedangkan si Bayi mengerjap-ngerjap lucu—yang artinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi—. "Wah.. kalung safir yang indah!" Seohyun hendak menyentuh kalung safir si Bayi, namun langsung Kyuhyun tepis.

"Jangan berani menyentuh bayi ini, Seo!" bentak Kyuhyun langsung. Membuat Seohyun terdiam. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Seohyun. Kyuhyun langsung mendorong _trolley _nya dan pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

.

'_Itu dulu! Bukan sekarang!' _

Kini Kyuhyun berada di taman, sambil menikmati es krim bersama si Bayi. Tatapan matanya kosong kedepan, kearah anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain. _Namja _itu sedang mengulang kembali kenangannya bersama Seohyun. Ah.. mengingatnya rasanya pahit sekali!

Ia ingat saat cintanya diterima oleh _yeoja _itu, saat kencan pertama, saat ia jalani hubungannya dengan banyak kenangan manis, saat ia memberi hadiah istimewa di hari ulangtahun _yeoja _itu, saat ia dicampakkan _yeoja _itu, saat ia mengetahui dirinya sudah dikhianati, saat hubungan mereka kandas.

'_Pabo Kyu!' _Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, lalu menjilati tetesan es krim yang mulai mencair. Percuma saja, Seohyun sudah meminta maaf, memohon untuk kembali.

"Aish, jangan menangis bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai berlinang. "Masa kau kalah dengan Bayi" gumamnya lagi, lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya—melihat si Bayi—namun… "KEMANA DIA?!" serunya tiba-tiba, es krimnya terjatuh dari pegangannya, orang-orang yang berada ditaman menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang-orang. Kyuhyun segera berlari, mencari si Bayi itu. Kenapa Bayi itu bisa hilang disaat begini sih?!

"Aduh.. bagaimana cara mencarinya! Namanya saja tidak tahu!" gumam Kyuhyun gelisah. "Masa harus aku panggil BAYI! BAYI! Hey,di Korea itu banyak sekali bayi!" gumamnya lagi, sambil berjalan mencari si Bayi. "Ah, ciri-ciri khasnya kan mengenakan kalung safir! Kalau begitu aku tanya saja!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari orang untuk ditanyakan. "Ah, apa anda melihat bayi laki-laki mengenakan kalung safir?" tanya kepada bapak-bapak yang sedang lewat, namun si bapak hanya menjawab "_Ani.." _lalu berlalu pergi.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar. Namun tetap saja orang-orang merespon sama, dengan gelengan atau jawaban "_aniyo.." _

Hingga akhirnya, seorang _ahjumma _penjual _tteokbokki_ menjawab "_Ne_.." lalu memberitahu bahwa Bayi tersebut dibawa oleh seorang _yeoja _berambut cokelat panjang, berjalan kearah Danau. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun berterima kasih kepada _ahjumma _tersebut lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

Sesampainya di danau. Mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun, menangkap seorang _yeoja _yang ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang _ahjumma _tadi sebutkan, sedang duduk dipinggir danau bersama Bayi itu!

"Hey! Kembalikan Bayi itu!" seru Kyuhyun langsung, memanggil _yeoja _tersebut.

Merasa dipanggil. _Yeoja _berambut panjang itu, menoleh. Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, melihat kecantikan _yeoja _itu. Kulit putih mulus, mata _foxy _nya, pipinya yang _chubby_, bibir M nya yang bewarna merah, hidung mancung sempurna, dengan paras yang sangat _aegyo_.

Terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ung.. Kya~ umm.."

…

…

…

…

"INI BAYI MU? KENAPA KAU ABAIKAN BAYI INI HINGGA TERSESAT, BODOH!" bentak _yeoja aegyo _itu, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N** :Sorry banget kalau aku kelamaan Publish -_- ini udah kesimpan lama banget di file komputer, hehehehe #slap.  
Aku sempat hiatus lumayan lama gara-gara ada salah satu FFku dihapus dari FFn. Inget nggak waktu FFn bersih-bersihin screenplays? nah itu, aku kena imbasnya T^T lagipula kelamaan hiatus karena aku sibuk ngurusin sekolah, sekarang aku kelas 9 jadi ya.. taulah, harus fokus ke UN =="

Buat yang review di prolog kemarin. Makasih ya :D tapi mian, aku gabisa bales di chapter ini ;_; tapi tetap review ya untuk FF ini. tanpa review dan dukungan readers, ini FF hampa(?) jadi mind to Review (again) ? ^^

Karena aku jarang ngurusi akun FFn kalian bisa berhubungan akrab dengan ku di :  
**Twitter** (real): EvilPumpkin1001  
**Twitter **(roleplayer) : _86SJSungmin /buat yang punya akun RP monggo di follow! :D/

Atn! : Kalo FF ini dihapus juga sama pihak FFn. Aku bakal out dari sini dan mengurusi FF lanjutan + lainnya di blog aku ._.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : "Magical Baby" (Chapter2)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Drama/Comedy.**

**Rated : Merajab ke T**

**Author : Lee Junra1001**

**Main Pair : KyuMin (Genderswitch!) **

**Disclaimer : Author cuma pinjam nama cast-castnya. Tapi isi cerita murni punya Author ^^.**

**Warn! : Straight. Genderswitch. AU. OOC. Bad EYD. Typo(s). Gajeboo. Ngebosenin **

**A/N : **JEONGMAL MIANHAE BARU DILANJUTIN! T_T

**Happy Reading!**

_**Sign, **_**Junra.**

**.**

**.**

"INI BAYI MU? KENAPA KAU ABAIKAN BAYI INI HINGGA TERSESAT, BODOH!" bentak _yeoja aegyo _itu. Kyuhyun terlonjak.

"BERISIK! Kenapa kau bawa Bayi ini ke danau. Jangan-jangan kau berniat menenggelamkannya?! Dasar _yeoja _gila!" balas Kyuhyun membentak.

_Yeoja _itu mendengus sebal, lalu mengangkat Bayi tersebut."Lihat, lutut kanannya berdarah gara-gara tergores batu! Makanya aku membawanya ke Danau untuk membersihkan lukanya!" jelasnya. Memperlihatkan lutut sebelah kanan si Bayi yang terdapat luka goresan. "Jangan asal mengejekku gila, kau sendiri juga gila!" cibirnya lagi.

"Huuh! Sekarang kembalikan Bayinya!" pinta Kyuhyun masih membentak. _Yeoja _itu memberikan si Bayi dengan rasa tak iklash. Kyuhyun menyeringai kemenangan, lalu mulai mengambil si Bayi. "Ayo.. manis.. kembali pada.. er.. _hyung_"

Namun bukannya kembali, si Bayi malah memberontak. Ia malah memukul-mukul Kyuhyun, sampai Kyuhyun kewalahan. "Aish, ini aku _hyung_… jangan bandel gitu dong.." rajuk Kyuhyun. Namun, bukannya diam, si Bayi makin memberontak, hingga akhirnya..

"Huks.. Hhh~~ HUUWWEEEE!"

**WOOOSSSHH! **

Langsung saja muncul angin hebat—yang bersumber dari si Bayi—hingga Kyuhyun terpental kembali, kini _namja _itu terjatuh membentur keras tanah kering. "ADDUUUHH!"

"Wow!" _yeoja aegyo _itu terkesiap. Si Bayi merangkak cepat kearah _yeoja _itu dan langsung memeluknya. "Waah.. sepertinya kau lebih menyukai ku,_eoh_?" tanyanya kepada si Bayi, sedangkan si Bayi hanya bergelayut manja.

Kyuhyun pun bangkit berdiri, punggungnya seakan remuk saat ini, sudah dua kali pungungnya membentur benda keras. "_Yeoja _gila, kembalikan Bayi nya!" pintanya memaksa.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tuan, Bayi anda lebih menyukai saya ketimbang tuan" kata _yeoja _itu lalu memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Kyuhyun. Si Bayi ikut-ikutan saja memeletkan lidah.

"Issh.. tapi Ia harus segera pulang!" paksa Kyuhyun lagi.

"Huuh.. baiklah!" _yeoja _itu memberikan kembali si Bayi. Kyuhyun hendak mengambil si Bayi kembali. Namun si Bayi merajuk.

"Yaah! Kenapa dia terus menolak?!" kata Kyuhyun tidak santai, ia berniat lagi mengambil si Bayi, namun si Bayi tetap menghindar. "Aish, kau harus pulang _little aegya_!"

"Hmm.. sepertinya dia tidak mau berpisah denganku" gumam _yeoja _tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut pulang kerumah mu?" usul _yeoja _tersebut.

'_Heh, enak saja!' _seru Kyuhyun membatin. '_Hmm.. tapi, kalau tanpa _yeoja _ini. Si Bayi tidak mau pulang..' _pikir Kyuhyun. "Baiklah!"

Si _yeoja _tersenyum, sedangkan si Bayi bertepuk tangan senang.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan, _yeoja _itu masuk kedalam sambil menggendong si Bayi.

"Heh, ini kamar apartemen apa tempat pertempuran? Berantakan sekali!" _yeoja _tersebut malah berkomentar tentang kondisi apartemen Kyuhyun, yang ya.. kalian tahun sendiri.

"Ini akibat ulah si Bayi itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk si Bayi yang sedang digendong _yeoja _tersebut.

"Heh, Bayi ini?" tanya _yeoja _itu kebingungan.

"_Ne._ Kejadian seperti yang di danau tadi, ya.. angin kencang tiba-tiba!" jelas Kyuhyun, lalu merongoh isi kantung belanjaannya. "Mau mainan?" tawarnya kepada si Bayi. Si Bayi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Wow, anakmu hebat ya!" tanggap _yeoja _itu.

"Dia bukan anakku,aku masih perjaka tulen(?) Aku menemukan Bayi itu tadi pagi di depan pintu, karena kasihan ku bawa masuk saja" kata Kyuhyun.

"Berarti anak ini—"

"Yup, dia dibuang oleh orangtua nya. Huuh.. tega sekali orang tua yang membuangnya! Apa mungkin orangtuanya_ stress_ karena Bayi itu memiliki kekuatan aneh yang terbilang super itu?" kata Kyuhyun lagi memotong perkataan si _yeoja_.

_Yeoja _itu berbeO sambil menatap si Bayi. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

"Namanya? Aish, aku saja tidak tahu!" jawab Kyuhyun, jujur.

"Hah, masa kau tidak tahu?" _yeoja _itu mengernyit.

"Serius! Aku tidak tahu. Ini suratnya, baca saja. Tidak tercantum namanya kok hanya sebutan err.. 'tuan muda' ya begitulah.." jawab Kyuhyun lalu memberikan secarik kertas.

_Yeoja _tersebut mengambil secarik kertas tersebut, lalu membaca isinya. Matanya menyipit, kedua alisnya menyatu. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Sepertinya orangtuanya benar-benar _stress _sampai menamai anaknya 'tuan muda' ck!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau begini!" _yeoja _itu melipat kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku **Lee Sungmin**, panggil saja Minnie atau Ming!" _yeoja aegyo _itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal.. Sungmin-_shii_.."

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku seformal itu! Kubilang, panggil aku Minnie atau Ming!" jelas _yeoja _bernama Sungmin tersebut. "Oh ya, profesiku sebagai guru TK dan penulis cerita dongeng, 27 tahun."

"Heh, tak kusangka kau lebih tua daripada diriku" Kyuhyun berkata. "Aku seorang mahasiswa Kyung-hee, jurusan seni musik. 25 tahun._ Noona_,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku secara formal, panggil saja aku Minnie atau Ming!" elak Sungmin, si wanita itu. "Kalau aku dipanggil dengan sebutan _noona _seperti tua saja,"

"Baiklah, _noo_—eh, maksudku, Ming. Jadi apa hubungannya dengan nama kita dan si bayi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita namai bayi itu dengan gabungan nama kita? Seperti… **KyuMin **gabungan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" usul Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyum kelicinya. "Nama yang bagus bukan? Daripada tanpa nama,"

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, marga untuk Bayi ini apa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa. "_Simple_ saja. Pakai saja margamu, Cho. Secara, kau adalah Ayah asuhnya," jawabnya enteng, Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

**BRAAKK!**

Kaget. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, sedangkan si Bayi—yang sekarang bernama baby Kyumin—mencengkram kuat lengan Ayah asuhnya, ketakutan. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Aku kira apa," Sungmin bernapas lega, _yeoja _itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Aigoo,_ Tuan Cho. Sepertinya kau tidak menata baik-baik barang-barangmu,"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu sambil tertunduk, lalu menghela napas. "_Mian_. Kau tau? Tadi pagi Kyumin merecoki rumahku," Ia pun bangkit berdiri, lalu menitipkan Kyumin kepada Sungmin. "Biar kubereskan dulu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau ikut '_appa_' pergi?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepada Baby Kyumin yang hanya meresponnya dengan mengangguk lucu. Seketika, Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya sambil berdesis. "Aish, _appa _bisa mati jika membawa seorang Bayi ke dalam kelas, tau?" Okelah, agak aneh jika Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya _appa _atau Ayah_, _tapi sekarang Ia adalah seorang Ayah—tepatnya Ayah asuh—Baby Kyumin. "Lebih baik, kau tinggal dirumah sambil menonton Pororo kartun kesukaanmu itu, _ne_?"

Baby Kyumin menggeleng—_so cute—_ia menolak.

"Atau… kau mau bersama _'eomma_' Sungmin saja?" Oke, agak aneh juga memanggil _yeoja aegyo _yang baru Kyuhyun kenal kemarin dengan sebuta _eomma _atau Ibu. Namun, _yeoja_ itu turut bertanggung jawab mengurusi Baby Kyumin—katanya—dan bersedia menjadi Ibu asuh Bayi tersebut.

Tetap saja, Baby Kyumin menjawab dengan menggeleng. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya, meminta gendong pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya melengos pasrah, lalu menggendong Baby Kyumin. _"_Dasar anak keras kepala. Baiklah, kau boleh ikut dengan _appa_. Asalkan, kau jangan bersikap dan meminta yang aneh-aneh, ya?" Si Bayi hanya merespon dengan mengedip lucu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan Baby Kyumin kedalam ransel besarnya (eits, jangan berburuk sangka dulu)lalu menutup ranselnya tidak terlalu rapat, memberi celah untuk pemasukan oksigen Baby Kyumin, dengan cara ini—semoga saja—orang-orang tidak akan tahu jika Ia membawa seorang Bayi. Lalu digendong didepan.

"_Fighting!" _Kyuhyun bergumam kecil, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan dengan santai—tentu saja, Baby Kyumin membuatnya risih karena menendang-nendangnya di dalam ransel—menuju lokernya. Baru saja membuka pintu lokernya untuk dan hampir membuka ranselnya,melihat keadaan Baby tiba saja ada telapak tangan hinggap(?) dipundaknya.

"C_aramel macchi—!_"

"Min,kau mengejutkan ku!"

_Namja _yang ternyata menepuk pundak Kyuhyun adalah **Shim Changmin **teman akrab Kyuhyun selama di perguruan tinggi. _Namja _jangkung tersebut hanya menyengir lugu. "Hehehe… _Mian_, habisnya gerak-gerik mu mencurigakan,Kyu"

"Memangnya aku maling apa?!" Kyuhyun melengos sebal.

"Ya. Kau maling kotak susu di _vending machine_ kantin kampus," ucap Changmin sepolosnya.

"Tapi kau ikut-ikutan,huh!" Kyuhyun memasang seringai nya kepada Changmin, lalu menggendong kembali ranselnya, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan loker.

"Kyu,kuliah mu dimulai setengah jam lagi,kan?" tanya Changmin, sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan.

"_Ne_. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kau—"

"Temani aku makan di kantin ya?" potong Changmin, sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Sudah kutebak. Haah… baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Changmin.

"Yak, anak setan. Tunggu aku!" seru Changmin lalu mengejar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak menaruh ransel mu, saja?" tanya Changmin, risih melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekap erat ranselnya. "Tak biasanya. Kau seperti teroris, tau?"

"Enak saja!" Kyuhyun men-_death glare _sahabatnya tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk ransel ku saja kok," jawab Kyuhyun tak masuk akal.

Changmin hanya merespon dengan tatapan bingung—mata membulat, satu alis dinaikan,hidung kembang kempis—lalu melanjutkan kembali kencannya, dengan makanan-makanan yang tersaji hanya untuknya.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas lega. Dilanjutkannya lagi kegiatannya, menonton Changmin bermesraan dengan aneka-aneka makanan yang hanya disantap untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

**Bugh! Bugh!**

"Ssshh…" ringis Kyuhyun. Membuat aktifitas makan-makan Changmin berhenti, ia memandang sahabatnya tersebut bingung.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?"

"_A-aniyo_, Cuma sakit perut. A-aku ke toilet dulu, _ne_?" pamit Kyuhyun, segera saja Ia pergi menuju toilet.

"Aneh sekali anak itu hari ini," gumam Changmin tak jelas, lalu melanjutkan kembali 'aktifitasnya'.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, waktunya Istirahat anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan permainannya nanti ya!" seru Sungmin, setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Langsung saja, anak-anak didikannyya berlari berhamburan keluar kelas menuju halaman sekolah.

"Haah.. serunya hari ini, heum~" ucap Sungmin, _yeoja _imut itu memijit-mijit pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

"Nona Lee Sungmin!"

"_Yes_?!" seru Sungmin spontan, ketika namanya dipanggil. "Eh,Kepala Sekolah? Ada apa?" tanyanya, ketika Ia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Kepala Sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanan didikannya.

Kepala sekolah tersebut menghampiri Sungmin sambil membawa bungkusan besar dan kotak makan.

"Itu semua untuk apa, Nyonya?" tanya Sungmin, sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ini.. aku bagikan bahan-bahan makanan kepada seluruh guru disini." jawab Kepala Sekolah, lalu menaruh bawaannya di meja. "Ada berbagai macam sayur dan ada daging sapi. Kemarin Suami ku membawa banyak oleh-oleh dari _Incheon _lho, Hohoho.." kata wanita separuh baya itu dengan rasa bangga.

"Ah? _Kamsahamnida_." Sungmin tersenyum senang, lalu membungkukan badannya. Kepala sekolah membalas ucapannya, lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas.

Sungmin mengecek isi bungkusan—yang ternyata berisi aneka sayur—dan isi kotak makanan—yang berisi banyak potongan daging—_yeoja _tersebut menganga kaget, melihat banyak bahan makanan sebanyak ini.

"Ini terlalu banyak jika ku habiskan sendiri…" gumam Sungmin. "Hmm.. bagaimana jika ku bagi kepada Kyuhyun dan Baby Kyumin, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berada didalam salah satu bilik toilet. Ia membuka perlahan ranselnya, tampaklah Baby Kyumin yang bermimik wajah ingin menangis. "Hiks.. hu-hu.."

"Yak.. yak, kesini sayang" Kyuhyun menggendong Baby Kyumin kedalam dekapannya, dielusnya pelan punggung anak tersebut. "Jangan menangis, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.." ucapnya menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol susu didalam ranselnya, lalu meyodorkannya kepada Baby Kyumin. "Mau susu?" tawarnya.

Segera saja baby Kyumin menerima botol susu tersebut, lalu menyesapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung baby Kyumin. "Minum yang banyak, sampai kau kenyang. Jangan sampai kau rewel di kelasku, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kalau saja bayi ini tidak datang ke kehidupannya, Ia pasti menjalani kesehari-hariannya seperti biasa, tanpa merasa waspada kepada Changmin sahabatnya, yang sudah menaruh rasa—

**BRUUKK!**

"AKU SUDAH CURIGA TERHADA—YAK, BAYI SIAPA ITU?!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba,mendobrak pintu bilik Kyuhyun. Seketika, suasana toilet pria menegang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sahabatku,mengingkari janji kita terus menjadi pe-_lajang_ sejati setelah kau putus dari Seohyun. Dan, sialannya kau mempunyai seorang Bayi?! Oh, yaampun. Cho Kyuhyun sahabat ku yang berwajah _innocent _pura-pura ini, dibalik topengnya itu. Ternyata—"

"STOP CHANGMIN!" seru Kyuhyun memotong ocehan sahabatnya tersebut, Ia memasang wajah kesal penuh amarah terhadap Changmin. "Nanti aku jelaskan semua, sesampai di apartement ku!" lanjutnya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartement nya.

Kyuhyun mengecek ventilasi atas pintunya, mencari kunci pintu kamarnya. _"Bukannya tadi pagi kutaruh disini, ya_?"

"Hmm… aroma _bulgogi_~" ucap Changmin sambil mendengus-dengus bau-bauan favoritnya. "Bersumber dari kamar mu, lho!"

"Jangan bergurau, Shim," Kyuhyun masih fokus mencari kunci kamarnya. "Kau menghayal ya? Mana mungkin kamar apartement ku yang sedang kosong ada yang memasak _bulgogi_?" desisnya sinis.

"Tapi ini serius!" ucap Changmin meyakinkan, lalu menekan kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Terbuka!"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pintu kamarnya yang perlahan terbuka lebar, dan—

"OH,YAAMPUN. SIAPA WANITA ITU? CEWEK MU YA?!"

.

.

.

_**Sebelumnya**_**..**

Kegiatan hari ini di Taman Kanak-Kanak telah usai. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar sekolah, menuju mobil jemputan atau Orangtua nya yang datang menjemput. Usai mereka belajar, usai juga guru-gurunya mengajar. Terlihat seorang _yeoja aegyo _berjalan keluar sekolah sambil membawa banyak bawaan. "Hmm.. saatnya bertemu baby Kyumin~" gumam _yeoja _tersebut ceria.

.

.

_Yeoja _tersebut sekarang berada di depan kamar apartement seseorang, ia menekan-nekan beberapa kali kenop pintunya. Ia mendongak keatas, melihat ventilasi diatas pintu. "Pasti Ia menyembunyikannya disini," gumanya lagi, lalu mulai jinjit dan menyelipkan tangan mungilnya kesalah satu celah ventilasi.

**Tadaa!** Ketemulah yang Ia cari, sebuah kunci. Dengan ini Ia mudah memasuki kamar tersebut.

.

.

Sekarang, _yeoja _tersebut berada di dapur dalam kamar apartement tersebut. Ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai macam masakan. _Yeoja _tersebut tengah memakai apron bewarna pink yang menambah kesan imutnya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun sudah pulang.." tebaknya—yang ternyata memang tepat—setelah mendengar perdebatan berisik didepan pintu apartement. "Ia membawa temannya, ya?" gumam _yeoja _itu lagi. Lalu merapihkan meja dapur.

Pintu depan terbuka perlahan, senyum ceria mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Se—"

"OH,YAAMPUN. SIAPA WANITA ITU? CEWEK MU YA?!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengebrak kencang pintu kamarnya, lalu menatap Changmin geram. "Bisa tidak jaga mulut cerewet mu itu?!" desisnya.

"Mi-mianhae, habisnya ini terlalu mengejutkan.." ucap Changmin yang dibalas dengusan sebal sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya rileks, didepan komputer—tempat dimana Ia biasa bermain game semalaman—lalu memutar kursinya menghadap Changmin. "Biar kujelaskan semuanya, dan jangan sekali-kali kau memotong pembicaraan ku,"

"_Arraseo_," kata Changmin menurut, lalu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Dengar ya. Ming—err, maksudku Sungmin _noona _bukan pacarku apalagi wanita yang kuhamili. Ia hanya membantuku merawat dan mengasuh Kyumin, tau?" jelas Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan, bayi itu.. ya Kyumin. Dia bukan anakku dan Sungmin _noona_, Ia adalah anak yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya didepan pintu apartement ku. Biar lebih jelas, kuberi buktinya.." Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas di dalam laci lalu memberikannya kepada Changmin.

Changmin mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut, lagi-lagi Ia memasang ekspresi bingungnya yang lucu. "Apa-apaan isi surat ini, Aneh!"

Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu lalu mengambil kembali tanda bukti itu. "Entahlah,Orangtua anak itu mungkin gila akalnya," Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali kertas tersebut. "Kau sudah percaya,kan?"

Changmin menopangkan dagunya, lalu mengangguk-mengangguk. "Sedikit. Ya.. lagipula Kyumin dibandingkan kau tidak ada miripnya, wajah Kyumin yang terlihat seperti malaikat kecil itu masa mempunyai seorang Ayah yang berwajah _evil_," ejek Changmin dan langsung dilempari Kyuhyun dengan _CD Game_.

"Sialan. Kau juga sama _evil_ nya!" balas Kyuhyun.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru seseorang dari luar kamar. Dan tentu saja siapa yang paling bersemangat tentang makanan, pasti Changmin.

"Aku siap _Noona!_" seru Changmin ceria, lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

**Blam!**

"Haaah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi komputernya, mengulet sebentar lalu berjalan keluar menyusul Changmin.

.

.

.

"Waah, _mashita_! Masakan mu enak-enak sekali _noona!" _ sahut Changmin ceria, mulutnya penuh berisi macam makanan yang belum Ia kunyah sempurna.

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya itu _Ilfeel_, lalu menepuk keras lengan sahabat nya tersebut. "Hey,kalau mau ngomong telan habis dulu makanannya!" semprotnya.

"Aish, iya iya. Dasar cerewet!" balas Changmin, lalu menjejelkan sayuran _broccoli_ kepada Kyuhyun—bercanda—dan langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sahabatnya.

Sungmin yang duduk disebrang mereka—ChangKyu—hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya, lalu menaruh selembar _bulgogi_ di mangkuk Changmin. "Silahkan dinikmati~"

"Uwaaahh~_kamshamnida noona!_" ucap Changmin hormat, lalu memulai makan lagi dengan lahap pastinya.

"Ahahaha.. jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Minnie atau Ming," kata Sungmin dan ditanggapi Changmin dengan anggukan serta acungan jempol.

Kyuhyun—yang daritadi diabaikan—langsung bertindak. "Yak, Ming. _Bulgogi _untukku mana?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau sih ini saja!" Changmin menaruh lobak dan sawi di mangkuk Kyuhyun. "Kasihan melihat tubuhmu yang letoy kurus kering begitu serta tak ada pigmen kulit," ejeknya.

"Kau minta dibunuh Shim!" ancam Kyuhyun dan langsung mengacung-acungkan sumpit _steenless _nya kepada Changmin. Untung saja, Changmin bisa menghindarinya.

Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menoyor mereka berdua. "Kalian jangan terus bercanda, cepat habiskan makanannya!" seru _yeoja_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Besok biar aku saja yang urusi Kyumin," ujar Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, _yeoja _tersebut sudah berada diluar kamar apartement Kyuhyun sambil menggendong baby Kyumin yang sudah terlelap. "Kau kan besok sibuk, mengurusi proposal-proposal mu," katanya.

"Kau bisa mengurusinya?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin tertawa garing, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Tentu saja. Bahkan, lebih baik dari dirimu," ejeknya lalu dibalas pelototan tajam Kyuhyun. "Sudah ya, ini sudah larut. Sampai bertemu besok tuan Cho. _Jalja~" _pamitnya.

Setelah _yeoja aegyo _tersebut sudah meninggalkan apartement Kyuhyun dengan membawa baby Kyumin tentunya. Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu rapat.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dibawah gedung apartement nya. Terlihat sosok _yeoja _cantik memandang intens kamar apartement Kyuhyun. Senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baiklah.." gumamnya berbisik. Tiba-tiba saja _yeoja _tersebut menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**OH YAAMPUN! BERAPA LAMA KALIAN MENUNGGU?! MIANHAE, AKU BARU MUNCUL *tring* /langsung digebukin readers/ haduuuh, dan mian lagi chapter ini kurang memuaskan

Sekali lagi minta maaf ne,aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Mumpung sekarang lagi liburan sekolah, aku sempet-sempetin deh nulis FF *ya kalau bisa* kkk~ setelah liburan? Hmm.. belum pasti aku update terus, sekarang aku sedang masa-masa kelulusan apalagi mau menginjak semester2 lebih berat dari semester1 *semester1 aja udah ribet* /curcol/

Dan buat Reviewnya thanks banget, buat yang manis maupun pahit(?) udah aku baca semua kok dari kapan tau malah. Tapi mian, belum bisa aku balesin. Jadi… bisakah kalian me-review lagi? hehehe karena tanpa review cerita ini gak ada rasa(?)

Buat yang mau berteman akrab dengan ku, bisa follow/add twitter (Personal Account/Roleplayer) atau facebook ku coba cek profil. Hmm.. aku aktif di Roleplayer akhir-akhir ini tapi aku bisa merespon yang sesama Roleplayer, hehehe.

_**Thank you so much. Jeongmal Kamshamnida. Arigato Gozaimasu. Terimakasih banyak. Hatur nuhun ^^**_


End file.
